Entre Deux Danses
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel réfléchit, Cordy ne voit rien, Wesley, Gunn et Fred se tournent beaucoup autour.


**Cette fic ne m'appartient pas.**

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre:** Entre Deux Danses  
**Auteur:** Melissa Flores

Sommaire: Angel réfléchit, Cordy ne voit rien, Wesley, Gunn et Fred se tournent beaucoup autour.  
Spoilers: A cœur perdu  
Couples: Surtout A/C, Gunn/Fred, Wesley/Fred, et Angel/Fred sont mentionnés.  
Estimations: PG-13  
Notes: Un peu de réflexion, un peu de fun, un peu de spéculation, et une Cordy naïve. Je me suis amusée.

_-- _

_Il y a de la place à ma table, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège  
La musique est attrayante mais je ne me lève pas  
La piste devient bondée mais je ne veux pas y prendre part  
Je parie que tu peux deviner que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon coeur  
Il est certain que ta compagnie est la bienvenue  
Mais ne te méprends pas sur mon sourire  
Je suis juste entre deux danses  
Je m'assieds pendant un moment _

_-- _

Les sens semblent exploser quand on est un vampire. Chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque battement de cœur, peut devenir si douloureusement clair.

Ce n'est pas de l'empathie, et ce n'est pas la lecture des pensées, mais en tant que prédateur on apprend à chercher des choses, des petits signes, des nuances qui trahissent une faiblesse, une manière d'agir.

D'une façon, ça a le rythme obsédant d'une danse. Cercles, balançant et bougeant, toujours de retour au même point, c'est la nature humaine. Le désir du familier, le frisson de l'inconnu.

Jamais, durant mes deux cent cinquante ans, je n'ais été aussi proche de l'animal humain, jamais je n'ais autant échoué à les comprendre, et jamais ne je me suis senti si délicieusement humain moi-même.

Mais leurs battements de coeur, leurs odeurs, leurs chaleurs, sont un rappel constant – je ne suis pas l'un d'eux.

Pour l'instant.

Et donc je m'assieds, et je regarde les danses qui tournent autour de moi. Quatre joueurs, mes amis, ma famille, qui participe activement à cette petite danse. La danse se produit où que nous soyons, tant que deux ou plus des participants actifs sont prêts et consentants.

L'amour a touché Angel Investigations.

Wesley et Gunn, qui en ont récemment donner pour son argent à ma relation avec Spike question spéculation de la nature, ont été proches – très proches. Meilleurs copains qu'ils appellent ça, avec les tapes des mains et la confiance l'un en l'autre.

Mais dans la vraie nature du triangle amoureux moins que moderne, les deux hommes ont fait l'impensable et ont craqué pour une Fred Burkle très mignonne, très gaie, et parfois absente.

Cette danse-là est la plus évidente. Comme deux coqs, Wesley, l'anglais sensible et Gunn, le renégat endurcit de la rue avec un admirable coeur d'or quand cela concerne la jeune Fred – désirent la protéger, désirent l'aimer et la prendre dans leurs bras, et observent maintenant l'autre – attendant d'interrompre la danse.

Ca n'a jamais été plus évident que ça l'avait été alors, alors que j'étais assis à l'hôtel, me penchant sur le comptoir, la manière dont Wesley jetait un oeil à Gunn, qui semblait parler un peu trop près à Fred à son goût, l'incitant à se lever, intercepter la danse, en commencer une à lui.

Des modèles, bougeant maladroitement par étapes alors qu'ils tournent autour de la jeune physicienne, vêtue d'une longue robe qui accentue sa longue silhouette formée, des longues tresses sombres cascadants sur ses épaules, des yeux clairs et non masqués par les lunettes parce qu'elle portent maintenant des lentilles.

Quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, la première fois après sa transformation, j'avais entendu les battements de coeur, presque en synchronisation, faire un bond, j'avais entendu la rapide aspiration d'air, l'halètement.

J'avais vu les sourires apparaître avec émerveillement et j'avais croisé mes bras et sourit à Fred, acquiesçant mon approbation.

Ce n'est pas ma danse.

Fred, toujours perdue dans son monde à elle, a sa danse à elle, toujours le génie, elle suit son air à elle, pas vraiment les mêmes pas, pas vraiment en synchronisation, mais elle maintient assez bien son rythme.

Mais elle n'a pas le partenaire qu'elle veut.

Parce que le partenaire qu'elle veut c'est moi.

Fred, avec ses yeux magnifiques et son gloussement nerveux, a une vue de ce monde qui est éternellement rafraîchissante. Il y a de la peur, et elle tremble encore, mais ses yeux s'illuminent avec un espoir non blasé en l'humanité qui est rafraîchissant et obsédant.

Dans les ténèbres de ce monde, nous avons besoin de ça.

Dans les ténèbres de mon âme, j'ai besoin de ça.

Mais je ne danse pas.

Wesley et Gunn observent, tournent autour, attendant je pense, souhaitant le jour où je laisserais gentiment tomber Fred, quand je lui dirai pour la malédiction de mon âme – ils continuent d'espérer que l'éclat dans ses yeux mourra quand elle me voit – et c'est de plus en plus dur d'ignorer la secousse des battements de son cœur, l'accélération de la respiration.

Mais Cordélia a déjà dit Fred à mon propos, et Fred s'en fiche. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment, pas encore, ce que je gère. Ca encourage de l'acceptation quand elle me regarde, l'adoration du héros illuminant ses yeux.

Wesley et Gunn ont beaucoup à combattre pour lutter contre ça.

Fred, dansant toute seule, me demandent éternellement avec ses yeux, et son sourire, et ses mains, si je vais danser avec elle.

Mais je ne danse pas.

Et ça ne dérange pas Fred, son insécurité n'est toujours pas où elle devrait être et elle accepte qu'il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre nous et elle sourit toujours et demande avec ses yeux, n'escomptant jamais un oui -

Fred croit en les rêves, vous voyez. Elle se perd dans la musique et dit silencieusement les mots mais quand on lui demande réellement de suivre les pas de quelqu'un d'autre, elle rechigne.

Elle n'est pas prête.

Wesley et Gunn en sont tous les deux conscients, mais la peur est entrée dans leur relation, et ils ont tous les deux semés des graines de doute dans l'autre. Parce que Fred peut sourire et rire avec Wesley mais elle blottira sa tête contre le torse de Gunn. Elle recherchera des démons pour Wesley mais elle sympathisera avec Gunn grâce leur amour mutuel des tacos.

Et pour être totalement honnête, quand ça concerne la vie sociale, elle préfère la compagnie de Cordélia Chase.

Et donc la peur et l'anxiété ont infecté Gunn et Wesley, et leurs pas sont pressés et saccadés, comme ils ne dansent plus ensemble, ne faisant plus confiance à l'autre, tout ça à cause d'une enfant abandonnée et féerique.

La danse est amusante, et un peu déconcertante. SI un jour Fred comprend, si elle choisit l'un au lieu de l'autre, seront-ils des hommes assez grands pour laisser ça se produire? Est-ce que Fred, flattée par l'attention, abandonnera enfin la possible danse avec moi en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre?

Je ne danse pas.

J'ai dansé une fois auparavant, à un bal de fin d'études, tenant dans mes bras une fille blonde qui avait tant de force caché qu'elle était engloutie – qui avait sauvé le monde et me regardait avec des yeux qui montraient une âme brisée.

Et avec mon âme à moi, brisée et anéantie, je n'arrivais pas à mener comme j'étais censé le faire.

La danse s'est terminée et je n'ai plus dansé depuis.

Buffy et moi ne danserons plus jamais, parce qu'elle est partie. Pour toujours. Et je suis encore ici.

Il y a un pincement dans ma poitrine, une blessure à mon coeur, et une étrange acceptation qui semble éprouvante même pour moi.

Mais le pincement s'en va lentement, et je regarde en arrière alors que je pense à ma magnifique et jeune Tueuse et je souris.

Assis ici, dans le lobby, avec mon livre usé dans mes mains usées je ne peux que songer à la danse, et au sourire et au rire.

Les sens de vampires ne mentent jamais et je peux ressentir et entendre et sentir et goûter les modèles, les réactions, la turbulence qui est à peine cachée sous le bonheur.

"Je pensais qu'on t'avait libéré de cette habitude à bouder dans le noir."

La voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et je me tourne, souriant, surpris que j'aie été si profondément perdu dans mes observations que j'ai complètement manqué son parfum, si indubitable.

C'est la seule autre partenaire d'Angel Investigations qui n'est pas impliquée dans une danse.

"Hey."

"Hey," dit Cordélia, s'approchant. Ma bouche se tourne en un sourire alors que je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur ma meilleure amie.

Des cheveux foncés, lavés avec un parfum à la fraise, un peu de laque qui ne diminue pas l'odeur, séparés au milieu et tombant en mèches juste sous son menton. Une blouse à brides, l'estomac exposé, un ventre magnifiquement plat et un pantalon noir à taille basse, assorti avec des talons et des ongles d'orteils vernis.

Je laisse sortir une expiration, laissant mon livre tomber sur le côté. "Tu es jolie."

"Merci. Ca te dérange si je m'assieds?"

"Ta compagnie est la bienvenue."

Elle sourit en s'approchant, s'installant sur le divan, assez près pour que nos avant-bras se touchent, de sorte que je puisse entendre ses battements de cœur réguliers et fermes, entendre le soupir de contentement qui vient de ses lèvres, sentir la chaleur de son corps près du mien.

C'est du contentement, alors que je suis assis, la laissant se rapprocher un peu, l'accueillant.

"Donc... on va tous en boîte."

"Je ne danse pas."

Elle roule les yeux, et je ne fais que regarder mon livre, tournant une autre page.

"Angel, comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne peux pas si tu, tu sais... n'essaye pas? Je veux dire, ok, tu auras peut-être l'air d'un imbécile, mais..."

"J'ai déjà dansé auparavant, Cordélia," dis-je finalement, fermant les pages, me tournant pour regarder dans ses yeux noisettes. "Je sais ce qu'on ressent. Je ne suis pas pressé de réessayer."

Elle me regarde, avec ces yeux qu'elle a. La contradiction intéressante de Cordélia Chase est qu'elle peut être si incroyablement superficielle, et si... profonde exactement au même moment.

Des profondeurs cachées.

Des yeux chaleureux, une langue qui est acérée, et un visage avec un sourire qui remplit mon âme de chaleur et…

L'envie de danser.

"Angel tu vas devoir danser, un de ces jours," dit-elle finalement, faisant un léger haussement d'épaule. "Fred a besoin d'apprendre, et elle veut danser avec toi."

Je laisse sortir un bref rire. "Cordy, Gunn et Wesley sont plus que disposés à lui montrer les mouvements adéquats."

Elle fait un court sourire. "Mais elle veut danser avec toi."

"Je ne danse pas."

Elle soupire, un soupir dramatique alors qu'elle laisse tomber son front sur mon épaule, laissant sortir bruyamment son souffle.

"Angel, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi? Tu as peur ou quelque chose comme ça? Des gens? Car je sais que c'est bondé et tout, mais je serai là."

Je ferme mes yeux, tournant ma tête, tandis que ses cheveux soyeux caressent ma joue, mon nez inhalant son parfum.

"J'aime être ici. Sans les gens. Avec toi."

Elle gèle légèrement sur place, et sa tête s'éloigne de mon épaule et je me mets à rougir, c'est plutôt un exploit à cause du truc de la circulation du sang. J'évite rapidement son regard, baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

J'ai envie de regarder, désespérément envie de voir ce qu'est l'expression sur son visage – ce qu'elle a grappillé de cet aperçu d'espoir.

Cédant à la faiblesse, je me tourne, mais elle sourit seulement, complètement naïve.

C'est Cordy. Naïve et perspicace – précision sélective.

"J'aime aussi être ici, Angel," dit-elle simplement. Il n'y a pas de bond de ses battements de cœur, pas d'accélération de sa respiration, mais sa main est dans la mienne et elle la caresse calmement alors qu'elle se penche en avant, et chuchote d'un air conspirateur. "Mais on doit, tu sais, SORTIR de temps en temps. On n'est pas des ours. On ne peut pas juste... hiberner. Angel, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment danser? Parce que je me rappelle ton slow avec..." elle fait une pause, mouille ses lèvres, détournant les yeux.

Avec Buffy. La seule fois où j'ai dansé, la seule fois où j'ai presque bien dansé.

"Désolé."

"C'est rien." Je parviens à faire un sourire, garde sa main dans la mienne même quand elle essaye de la retirer. Et je la regarde, la façon dont ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, la façon dont sa tête est penchée et la façon dont elle me regarde comme si elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Quand elle grimace, mon bras se tend immédiatement pour la stabiliser, ma voix débordant d'inquiétude.

"Ca va?"

"Je vais bien," dit-elle après une minute, ses mains agrippant mes avant-bras alors qu'elle tremble légèrement. "C'est... ce n'est rien."

"Cordy-"

"Je vais bien!" Elle sourit lumineusement, mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Vraiment?"

Je ravale l'inquiétude, garde ma bouche fermée tandis que j'entends sa respiration, maintenant irrégulière, sens la manière dont ses mains agrippent encore les miennes, la manière dont la petite veine près de sa tempe semble battre sans raison.

Elle souffre.

"Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici, ce soir."

"Non, je dois y aller," dit-elle, re-lissant ses cheveux. "Fred n'ira pas sans moi et Gunn et Wesley, enfin ils veulent vraiment qu'elle y aille – et elle avait hâte d'y aller – bien que je SAIS que je tiendrai la chandelle. Tu sais qu'ils m'ont tous les deux demander de lui parler en leur faveur?"

Je ne fais que fixer, observant, ne me faisant pas avoir par la distraction... Je la connais trop bien – en tant que vampire, j'ai appris les modèles, les cercles.

Cordélia a sa propre danse pour moi. Pas comme les autres – mais elle sait quelque chose – elle sait que me soucie.

Et elle sait que je m'inquiète.

"Cordélia-"

"Angel!" Je me tourne, ma prise glissant de Cordélia alors que Fred descend les escaliers, me souriant brillamment, tendant sa main vers moi.

"Tu vas venir?"

Je lui souris, regardant en arrière vers Wesley et Gunn, suivant tous les deux avec une expression moins que contente.

"Oui, Angel." Dit sèchement Wesley.

"S'il-te-plaît, viens," dit Gunn d'un ton moins qu'accueillant.

Cordélia fait un sourire, se penchant contre le divan. "Désolée les gars, Angel ne danse pas."

"Je ne -" je fait une pause, puis je me tourne, mes yeux rencontrant la brillance noisette de ma meilleure amie. "Je ne danse."

Cordélia roule les yeux, frappant ma cuisse. "Oubliez les gars, il n'est pas prêt. Allez, Fred, on va juste devoir s'amuser avec Curly et Moe ici présent."

"Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous appeler Curly et Moe?"

"Curly et Moe!" Fred sourit, et ses mains serrent les miennes et elle soupire. "Enfin, si tu changes d'avis Angel, fais-nous savoir, ok? Cordy va s'en occuper – elle t'apprendra à danser. Elle va m'apprendre."

Une fois encore, je regarde Cordélia.

"Tu m'apprendras à danser, Cordélia?"

Il y a de l'espièglerie dans le ton, mais elle ne fait que me regarder, une seconde de plus que nécessaire, et elle hausse les épaules.

"Biensûr, peu importe. Fred, va prendre ta veste."

"Je vais la prendre-"

"Non – je vais la prendre-"

"Ca va, je sais où est ma veste!" Fred secoue simplement la tête, souriant et se dirige vers les escaliers, ignorant les hommes qui se poussent pour arriver là avant l'autre.

Et je suis laissé avec Cordy, qui se rassied près de moi, me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi, Angel. Quand tu sentiras que tu es prêt à danser, tu me le fais savoir."

"Et tu m'apprendras."

"Et je t'apprendrai."

"Tu danseras avec moi."

"Je danserai avec toi. Tant que tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds – ou devient abruti."

Je la regarde pendant un long moment, pas sûr de combien de temps je suis vraiment rester à fixer ses beaux yeux, combien de temps j'ai traité les pensées, pas sûr de combien ma Cordy naïve comprend vraiment quand j'arrache la promesse qui signifierait tout dans le monde pour moi.

"Je ne suis pas encore prêt à danser, Cordélia. Je ne suis pas prêt. Mais quand je le serai... tu promets?"

Elle soulève un sourcil. "Tu vas me faire me répéter?"

"Oui."

"Alors, oui, Angel. Quand tu seras prêt, je danserai avec toi. Purée. C'est juste une danse." Et elle roule les yeux, frappe ma cuisse et se lève, totalement prête à s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je la tire vers le bas.

Je l'ai prise par surprise, parce que je sens son cœur battre la chamade et j'entends l'halètement, l'aspiration d'air qui la tient étroitement contre moi comme je me lève, la prenant dans mes bras et l'étreignant et la serrant fort.

"Euh... Angel. Est-ce qu'on va encore parler de la bulle personnelle?"

Je l'ignore, parce qu'il y a un sourire sous le masque de la contrariété, et elle me rend mon étreinte, fort, reculant pour m'étudier.

Je sens des choses – avec ces sens accrus – je sens sa jambe, chaude et ferme écrasée sur la mienne. Je sens l'éraflure de ses doigts contre ma joue, et je vois l'éclat dans ses yeux – la chaleur et l'amour et Cordélia, éternellement naïve, ne fait qu'hausser les épaules.

"Tu es un tel retardé."

"On va danser."

Elle soulève un sourcil. "Encore une fois. Retardé."

Mais l'espoir s'est niché en moi, et il commence à s'épanouir alors qu'elle se dégage gentiment, redressant ses vêtements comme Fred et ses deux gardes du corps descendent les escaliers.

Fred se parle à elle-même alors qu'elle coure vers Cordélia, lui prend la main et la tire avec elle.

"Salut, Angel! Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de nous, ok? Nous ne sommes qu'à un portable d'ici!"

Et ils tirent Cordélia au loin, mais elle sourit et fait signe et Wesley et Gunn font de même, me laissant seul.

Parce que je ne danse pas.

Mais je suis d'accord avec ça, alors que je prends une grande respiration dont je n'ai pas besoin et je rouvre mon livre, scannant à nouveau les pages, esprit et cœur et âme remplis d'une brunette avec des yeux noisettes qui m'a donné sa parole.

Nous allons danser.

Pas maintenant – parce que je suis entre deux danses – mon cœur et mon esprit et mon âme et SON âme – tout est trop nouveau, trop écorché.

Mais il y a de l'espoir, quand la douleur mourra et la lumière au bout du tunnel n'a jamais eu l'air si brillante avec la promesse d'une jeune femme qui ne voit vraiment rien.

Et les cercles continueraient de balancer, les partenaires continueraient de danser, et la forme ne serait jamais parfaite – mais c'est tout de même de la musique, et c'est tout de même magnifique, et c'est tout de même de la danse.

Et même moi, avec cette âme de démon et ce cœur de démon, dans ce corps mort…

Même moi je danserais.

J'ai cette promesse.

--

_Je suis juste entre deux danses  
Je m'assied pendant un moment  
Je suis juste entre deux danses  
Je m'assied pendant un moment _

FIN


End file.
